Wrecked
by thisisitlucy
Summary: "It took one day to change it all. November 11th, 1918 was the end and the beginning." Maya smiled sadly before placing the ring on the table. "It took one day and too many mistakes."
1. Chapter 1

It was 3 am and nothing was silent. The sounds of biker gangs driving up and down the rundown streets, looking for their next victim or the newest play thing. The sound of Ms. Dwits' new baby could be heard over in the next apartment. The building even seemed to take part in the noise-it's foundation creaking and groaning as if it was considering falling to pieces any minute.

17 year old Maya Hart was usually one for city noise-she found each to be a small part to her own lullaby. But not tonight.

Maya was curled up on top of the mattress, the sheets and bedding lying in a pile on the floor. Even though it was a warm spring night, Maya was dressed in a pair of thermals her mother had bought on sale at the end of the winter season. She had never worn them til now and it was the only thing to keep the bile from rising up her throat.

Tears trickled down her face as she pressed her hand against her lips, hoping and praying her mother wouldn't hear. Which was a silly fear, considering the woman hadn't heard the slamming door at midnight or noticed the shower had run for two hours straight.

There Maya sat, hands pressed tightly and body slowly dying from heat and fear.

* * *

Lucas Friar sat in the middle of English class staring at the seat in front of him. Maya hasn't shown up for class again.

Now this wasn't the most unusual thing to happen, seeing that Maya was known to play hookie every once and awhile. And, to be fair, with the way the weather had been the last two days he would have ditched as well.

But every time she texted him, he would get short, curt replies that weren't like the blonde at all. After all, the two had grown close over these last few years and often sent back playful insults and nicknames. It had become a game for the two of them to see who could come up with the best insult or name for the day. Maya usually one but Lucas also possessed his fair share of wins as well.

But the more curt responses Lucas received, the more he worried.

Riley said she was sick and Lucas should calm down. Maya wasn't a fan of being sick and her mood always tanked whenever that happened. Farkle had agreed with his girlfriend, stating that Maya rarely got sick but when she did, the girl was a bitter witch.

The bell shook Lucas out of his thoughts as he gathered his papers and headed to history. Maybe he will pay the girl a visit after school, if she was sick she was probably bored out her mind with the lack of company.

"November 11, 1918," Mr. Matthews looked around his class, hands placed on his desk. His eyes darted to the empty desk in the front where the blonde girl used to be. "Can anyone tell me the importance of that date? Lucas?"

"It was the end of the first World War," Lucas stated, raising an eyebrow at the man. "But what does that have to do with us?"

Mr. Matthews shot the boy a knowing smile. "At the end of the war-"

Before he could finish the door was thrown open and Maya Hart was there in the doorway.

All Lucas could do was stare. Maya looked...Maya looked like she hadn't ever been sick. The only thing that was odd was the girl seemed to have a slight limp.

"Maya?" Mr. Matthews stared, not understanding why the girl was currently here. After all, Riley had said Maya was "really sick, like, the vomit and soul-sucking kind of sick."

"Hey Mr. Matthews," the girl gave the man a two-fingered salute. "I know you missed me."

"Maya," Riley said. "Maya I thought you were sick?"

"And now I'm better," Maya said curtly, sitting down. "That's all you need to know."

"Maya was it because your mom couldn't take care of you so you came?" Riley asked, cocking her head to the side. "Cause you could have come over and I-"

"No, Sunshine, that isn't it." Maya's fingers tightened into fists as she forced a smile. "I just was feeling a lot better today."

"Because I know your mom-"

"Riley! That. Is. Enough." Maya nearly growled.

Lucas reached out and placed a hand on Maya's shoulder. "Maya are you-" the girl winced under his touch.

"Can we just...just get back to the lesson?" Maya asked, her voice a lot smaller than before. "Please?"

Mr. Matthews nodded as tapped on the board again.

"So at the end of the first world war, a committee of countries gathered together to discuss what should happen after this great travesty. And what happened, Maya?"

Maya sat quietly in her seat for a moment before stating clearly, "The committee decided that the whole thing was Germany's fault...and ganged up on Germany. Taking a lot of its money and its stability."

"That's not true," Riley shook her head. "It wasn't all Germany's fault...they didn't gang up on Germany."

"Actually, they did," Mr. Matthews said. "Maya's right. They took a lot of stability from Germany and threw the country into poverty."

"Then Germany deserved it, right?" Riley asked.

Mr. Matthews just gave a small smile. "You have an assignment. I want you to do go out and figure out who is to blame. Not just who started, but who is at fault."

The bell rang. Kids stood up and rushed towards the doors. Except for Farkle, Zay, Riley, and Lucas who stood and watched Maya stand slowly up.

"I'm so glad you're back Peaches!" Riley opened her arms and threw herself at the girl. Maya winced, unable to wrap her arms around the girl.

"Um, Riley can you let me go?"

"Oh," Riley stepped back and let me go. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," Maya nodded. "I'm just a little sick still."

"Oh Maya!" Riley reached out and placed a hand. "We're all here for you. Do you want to come in so we can help you?"

Those around nodded.

"Yeah Maya," Farkle reached out to place a hand on the girl but she winced away.

"I'm...I'm good. So I'm just going to...going to go home. I...I just am going to leave."

Maya hurried out of the room, her back held tight in her grasp and her head down. Her limp more prominent now that she was trying to move faster.

"What do you think is going on?" Riley asked as she glanced after her best friend. "She seems different… And… and I don't know what to do about it."

"Guys," Mr. Matthews glanced at the group. "I think Maya needs some support right now...In, whatever she's facing."

Lucas was the first one out of the door. Hands tightening, he began to jog after the girl with hair the color of sun.

* * *

 **AN: This is my first GMW fic and I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: This story will be told in a series of flashbacks, leading up to what happened in the present as well as perspectives from the mainly Maya, Lucas, and Riley from the present to tell the story. Please review as well, I enjoy the feedback. Thanks so much and I hope you enjoy the rest.**

 **-Thisisitlucy**

* * *

 _THREE MONTHS PRIOR TO PRESENT_

 _January 24th_

 _Maya Hart was sitting in the back of a hole-in-the-wall cafe. She twirled the paintbrush in the coffee mug before taking the paintbrush to the paper before her. Layering the sweet brown color to craft the interior of the cafe. Pink headphones decorated her ears as Frank Sinatra drifted through. Her painted lips were pulled into a thin line as she focused on the artwork in front of her, ignoring the world around her._

 _If she was honest, she would have admitted she was angry. Angry at the fact that Riley didn't want to see_ _her yet again in order to shop with her cheerleaders...Because apparently the relationship they were gaining was becoming a little more important than the lifetime friendship her and Riley possessed. She was angry at Lucas for forgetting her promised to go out to the record shop deep in Manhattan after basketball practice. Lucas hadn't even bother to respond to her texts but she watched the boy walk out to Aaron Wait's car with the other boys to head for burgers. Angry at Farkle for his snide remark on her B+ on her Honors Biology test(yes, honors biology because Riley is right, she was smart enough for science). To Farkle, it was subpar, even though it was the highest she's received on a test this year. Angry for Zay trying to hook her and Lucas up. Angry that her mother wouldn't be home again. Angry that she managed to lose her math homework. Angry she spilt coffee on her shirt this morning. Angry that her art assignment wasn't going the way she wanted. She was angry angry angry_ angry _. No, she was bitter...Furious...she wanted to get in a fight or punch something or-_

" _Dammit!" she gasped as she ripped off her headphones. In her rang she managed to knock over the coffee cup and spill the liquid on her already stained jeans. "Ugh!" she yanked her sketchbook and phone off the table and tossed in on the chair next to her before looking down at her soaked jeans. "You have got to be kidding me!"_

" _Oh here!" a second voice stated as a wash rag was thrown atop the table. "Lemme help."_

 _Maya turned her head, fully prepared to rip whoever thought it was a good idea to offer her help. But the bitter remark was was trapped in her throat as she looked at the boy._

 _Dark skin the color of caramel and eyes the color of pine trees. A visor for the coffee shop sat on his dark, thick curls. The boy towered her but that didn't seem to bug the small blonde as her flashed her a bright, white smile._

" _I got this if you wanna go clean up in the bathroom," the boy nodded towards the door as Maya nodded like an idiot._

" _Uh, yeah, sure thing." Her lips formed a goofy smile as she turned and hurried to the bathroom, her face blazing._

Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot!

 _The chant rang out as Maya attacked her jeans with wet paper towels in the small bathroom._

" _He probably thinks you're an idiot. Dear lord," she shook her head as she tossed the paper towels into the trash. She placed her hands on either side of the sink and glanced at her reflection. "Okay, Maya calm down. You got this. He's cute, you're cute. Ugh, but you managed to look like a complete spaz spilling coffee like that." She yanked down on her mustard colored top. "And you look like a mess. Okay. Okay."_

 _Maya took a deep breath before heading into the shop. She hurried back to her table and saw that the boy had cleaned up her disaster and was sitting in her seat, flicking through her sketchbook, his feet kicked up on the table._

" _Isn't someone supposed to be working?" Maya asked, trying hard not to rip the book out of his hands._

" _You are really good," the boy remarked, unable to take his eyes off the current sketch. It was a self portrait Maya was was suppose to do for her advanced art class. But she had taken more of a symbolic approach to it. Her face split in half down the middle. On the right was a self portrait. Her eyes locked forward and lips pulled into a smile that didn't seem to meet her eyes. On the left was a different story. Her eyes was replaced with half of a monarch butterfly done in the scheme of her eyes. Her lips were replaced with stitches, her skin was a mismatch of faded patterns, and her long blonde hair was full of small scrawl of words and phrases._

" _I think this one is my favorite," the boy shot her a grin as he held the book back out. "But the coffee sketch is cool too."_

" _Thanks." Maya nodded as she held the book tight in her arms. "And, um, thanks for cleaning up."_

" _No problem," the boy gestured to the seat beside him. "Why don't you take a seat?"_

 _Maya glanced at the clock before cursing softly. It was a quarter to nine. "I'm so sorry but I have to go. Thank you for everything though."_

 _The boy stood up as she reached across and grabbed her things. "Will you be back?"_

 _Maya shot the boy a small smirk. "Maybe…" she glanced down at his name tag. "Jason."_

 _He smirked as he leaned against the table. "Well, see you maybe." He threw her a wink before sauntering off to go behind the counter._

 _Maya's face reddened as she rushed out the door, her eyes lightening up._

 _Just as she arrived to her empty apartment around 10:45. Just as she opened the door, her phone rang._

" _Hello?"_

" _Hey Maya!" Riley's cheerful voice caused Maya to smile as she rolled her eyes._

" _Hi, Riles."_

" _I'm sorry I couldn't hang out when Lucas bailed."_

" _It's okay," Maya smiled. "It's fine."_

" _Ooh! Did something happen?" Maya could just hear the meddling in Riley's voice._

" _I found this coffee shop and I got to work on a painting for a while. It was...nice." Maya lied. She didn't know why but she wanted to keep Jason to herself for a while. She was so irritated today and she wanted something for herself. Jason could be her "something else"_

" _Tell me about shopping, did you get me anything?" Maya smiled Riley jumped into forty minute rundown of what had happened today with the other cheerleaders and spent another thirty-five explaining why Alice Winston was totally wrong wrong wrong on buying this pair of gemstone-covered heels._

" _Well, Riles, as interesting as is this. I better get going to bed," Maya glanced at her clock, noting that it was ticking closer to midnight. She closed the math book she had taken out to work on while Riley had chattered away._

" _Oh, shoot. It is really late. I'm sorry."_

" _No biggie. Night, Riles."_

" _Night Peaches!" Riley hung up the phone after that, leaving Maya to the silence of her apartment._

 _During her phone call, the blonde hair girl had received several texts from one Lucas Friar full of apologies and promises of tomorrow and new records. There was several from one that was labeled 'Jason - Coffee Shop Boy'. Maya face broke into a huge grin as she quickly texted Lucas, telling the boy that he owned her two records AND a strawberry shake tomorrow to make up for leaving her in her time of need. Then she opened the messages from Jason._

 ** _Jason: Hey, I saw your phone while you were in the bathroom and put my number in for u. Hope that isn't weird._**

 ** _Jason: The rest of my shift was rather uneventful. I mean, no more beautiful girls creating masterpieces out of my coffee and making a mess ;)_**

 ** _Jason: I hope to c u soon and maybe I can get a name next time_**

 ** _Maya: It would be with anyone else, but I'm not surprised. Also, the name is Maya...Maya Hart._**

 _Maya clicked send before collapsing on her bed, her face split in a wide grin as she dreamt of coffee and cute boys and painting._


	3. Chapter 3

Maya Hart was sitting on the floor of her bedroom, the window locked and her music blasting. But not the jazz or the pop she so often filled her head with. This was angry music, bitter music. It was full of drums that pounded like her heart did and screams that filled her head.

The blonde was lying on her floor, fingers gliding across the page as she smeared the chalky pastels. She had the tools to do it neatly but she wasn't feeling very neat at the moment. She was feeling dirty and gross and full of rage.

"Maya Hart!" there was a deep voice outside the window as fists slammed against the glass. "Maya we have been out here for hours!"

"Peaches!" Riley's voice pierced the air as Maya growled. Stomping over to her stereo she cranked the music louder before stomping over to the window. She grabbed each side of the curtains before narrowing her eyes.

"Leave. Me. Alone." The words were full of disgust as she snapped the curtain closed, leaving pastel fingerprints on the fading fabric. She sighed as she slipped down the wall, her fingers losing themselves in her long, blonde locks.

Her mother was on a date with Shawn tonight. Maya couldn't help but smile slightly about the fact of her mother.

"Maya!"

"GO AWAY!" she shrieked, slamming her hands to her ears. "GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY!" the phrase began to repeat over and over and over again. Her body began to shake as her eyes squeezed shut.

 _I am fine. I am fine. I am fine._

The repetition made her lips go numb and her jaw to ache. But it began to be a reflex. She had to keep saying it and saying it as if the pain would stop.

 _I am fine. I am fine. I am fine._

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Lucas Friar banged on Maya's window for hours. Riley was on one side and Farkle on the other. Zay was at the front door, banging on it in hopes of getting in that way. But, one by one they all began to leave.

At 4:15, the group of three had began to take turns banging on the windows. Currently it was Farkle, who had taken his textbook and tapped it to the beat. Zay came waltzing under the fire escape, his dark hands tinted purple from banging.

"I gotta go," Zay's voice was nearly drowned out by the blaring music. "My mom wants me home! Call me if you guys get in?"

"Will do!" Riley called, her body tucked into a ball in the corner of the escape, eyes locked on the window. As if she could will the window to open.

At 6:50, Farkle needed to go. They had stopped banging on the window and were currently camping out under the window. Riley was repeatedly calling Maya's phone and sending text messages from Lucas's.

Lucas was sitting cross-legged with a pack of highlighters and a mismatch set of colored pens. He was currently writing messages and slipping them through the thin crack between the window's two pieces of glass. The messages fluttered to the ground. He could see them, piled on the floor, mere inches away from Maya-who's back was turned. They were filled with awful artwork, crappy poems, and every once and awhile, a cheesy memory. He tried not to beg for entrance but it was getting harder and harder as the paper from his notebook began to deplete. He was currently working on a crude version of the elephant they saw at the New York City zoo last year.

"I'm sorry guys," Farkle called as he packed up his surrounding homework. "My dad has this really important dinner that is at 7:30. I'm so sorry."

"But Farkle," Riley gestured to the window. "Maya."

"I _know_ Riley," Farkle looked defeated. His beanie was gone from his head and his clothes were covered in the rust from the ladder and sweat. His eyes showed worry but his mouth was pulled in a thin line. "Riley, if she wants to talk, she'll talk. She won't bring it up if she doesn't want to."

"But-"

"No buts Riley," Farkle ran his fingers through his hair. "Maya obviously doesn't want to talk and we should understand that."

"Well fine," Riley's grip tightened around the phone. "You go."

And then there were two.

Lucas and Riley didn't say much. They simply sat in silence, listening to the blaring music. At 8:15 they broke the silence.

"That's it!" Lucas snapped, standing up. He stood up, slamming his hands against the glass.

"Maya Hart!" Lucas shouted. "Maya we have been out here for hours!"

"Peaches!" Riley's voice pierced the air as she joined Lucas by the window, her own fists against the glass.

They watched as the girl finally got up, stomping over to the stereo. The music was cranked up even louder before the blonde stomped to the window.

"Leave. Me. Alone." Maya face was smeared with an assortment of colors as her eyes were wild with rage. She gripped the curtains in her hands and snapped them shut.

"MAYA!" Lucas shouted as Riley screamed in defeat.

"I quit!" Riley shrieked against the glass, though she doubted Maya could hear her. "Talk to me when you're good and damn ready. I AM YOUR BEST FRIEND!"

Riley grabbed her back and slipped down the fire escape, not even seeing Lucas's shocked face. She grumbled the entire way, though Lucas could clearly see her shoulders shaking and knew the girl was crying.

Lucas sighed watching as Riley left. Then he leaned his head against the glass.

 _Why can't-_

"GO AWAY! GO away! Go away!" he could hear the Maya's chanting faintly through the thrash of the music.

Deciding enough is enough, he slipped down the fire escape, ditching his backpack up on the landing. As fast as the boy's legs could carry him, he ran to Maya's door and began to kick it. After the tenth kick the door gave way. He ran inside, surprised that no one had bothered calling the cops...or maybe that's because no one was around.

He shut the door quietly before creeping towards Maya's room. He could feel the beat of the drum the closer he got.

Pushing open the door, he saw a wreck. From his view from outside, he couldn't see the wreck of the room. But from the doorway, nothing was hidden. The bed was stipped and the sheets sat in a pile in the center. Nothing was hung in her closet, everything was ripped down and piled on the floor below. Pictures were ripped from the wall and were either in piles on the floor or some of the remaining scraps stayed up with yellowing tape.

The girl herself was tucked under the window, her fingers digging to her scalped and her body was shaking. Her eyes were squeezed tightly as she repeated "go away" over and over again.

"Maya? Maya!" he ran over, yanking the plug from the outlet. The room was oddly quiet except for the shaking girl.

He went over and slowly tugged on Maya's wrists.

"Maya, Maya you gotta breathe."

"NO!" the scream left her lips as she pulled herself tighter. "Please no. Take me home! Please no."

"Shh, Maya," Lucas loosened his grip even more as he brought his head to her ear, his mind cataloging the name. "Maya you're okay. You're okay."

"No! Please no!" a sob left Maya's lip as she tightened her grip.

"Maya," Lucas cooed. "Maya you gotta come back."

She trashed again, her mind lost within a memory.

"Maya you remember that time we went to the zoo? And I bought you watercolors as a surprise because you've never been to the zoo and I wanted to see what you could create? We got there right at open on that Sunday. And, the lord only knows that it was a perfect day. The sky was so blue...umm cerulean? Topaz? Ummm...it was a blue. Anyway, we walked around til close. And you sat on benches for hours...just painting. And not just the animals but the people too. There was that lady with the big yellow hat and the bright pink suit. Or the man with the long beard and curled mustache? The one that read that sex book in a public place with a bright orange balloon on his wrist?"

Maya's body wasn't shaking as badly as before as Lucas slowly pulled the girl onto his lap.

"And we saw penguins and you cried? It was the first time I've seen you outwardly cry. And you wanna know why you cried? Because the penguins were so cute and you'd never seen one before. It was so...cute. And remember how we saw the lions and I sang you the opening number for the _Lion King_? And you refused to join because you thought it was lame? But it was really cool, you just didn't want to admit it. And we got ice cream and churros and salted pretzels. And we were going to get chicken nuggets but you thought they were made of the actual chickens at the zoo."

Maya's fingers began to loosen as Lucas began to rock.

"Remember how the zoo wanted you to make prints of your paintings? And how we came back to your house after the zoo closed and told your mom and Shawn? And your mom cried and cooed over your paintings and Shawn said he wanted to get prints then even though it was ten. And we stayed in your room watching _Friends_ on your laptop? And you told me you were so incredibly happy? Do you remember?"

Maya nodded, her body relaxing in Lucas's grip. But her breathing was still uneven as she placed her head on her shoulder.

"And how we pretended that we didn't have class the next day and we ditched? And remember how you wanted to go back to the zoo again? And I told you if we went too many times it wouldn't mean as much. And you said that you needed to go back because you needed that baby penguin? You named him Pablo and told me that he was your kindred spirit."

"Because he was." Her voice sounded raw. "And you told me no because you hate me."

"I could never hate you," Lucas said.

Maya rolled her eyes and Lucas pretended not to notice her bloodshot eyes.

Maya turned her gaze to the stack of lined paper by the window.

"What are these?"

"Things I drew you," Lucas shrugged as Maya reached for the paper. "I mean, after you decided to play little miss Rapunzel."

"I needed space," Maya's voice was slightly tense as she focused her attention on the papers in her hand.

"I don't think that's what you need, Shortstack."

"I don't want to talk about it, you heehaw." Maya tried to force a smile but her face was too pale and her mascara was dripping down her face, leaving watery marks.

"You don't have to talk if you don't want to," Lucas said. "But I'm here."

"I know."

"And you know what will make you happy?"

"What?" Maya looked annoyed as her eyes narrowed. "What will make me happy?"

"Watching _Friends_ and eating buttery popcorn and huddling under fuzzy blankets."

Maya cracked a smile as she wiped her face. "We have class tomorrow."

"No we don't."

"Yes we do," Maya insisted.

"Nope. No school. We are going to barricade ourselves in this room and never leave...except for pizza."

Maya laughed, walking to her bathroom.

"Fine, I'm going to take a shower...okay?"

"Okay. And I'll make popcorn." Lucas kept the grin on his face til the girl was out of his sight. She yanked out her phone and sent a quick text to Mr. Matthews, saying that he and Maya wouldn't be there tomorrow as well as telling his mother that it was a "Code Green" which was his way of saying he wasn't coming back tonight. Mr. Matthews sent a warning that if he could Lucas should try to get Maya over tomorrow at some point and to keep him update. His mother responded with a "don't do any funny business" and a "love you."

Lucas tossed his phone aside as he began making Maya's bed. In hopes that the blonde beauty would open up and let him in.

* * *

 **So sorry this took so long. My laptop had a little accident and I was without a way to update. Hope you like this chapter!**


End file.
